percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Luna-daughter of Artemis
MY POLLS Which Character do you like in my story? Luna Silver (Artemis) Emily Hearts (Aphrodite) Raina Archer (Apollo) Gran-Gran (Handmaiden) None so Far ♪♫♪ !! SHOUT OUT !! ♪♫♪ I just wanna Shout out Steamygoreng's FanFic !! Please Read ! Son of Silence ''.. hello!! ''nothing new?? come on LUNA! people are waiting, as a writer you should be more concerned of your fans growing boredom! i suggest you ask your good friends (specifically A.A) for advice! hahahah LOL ''i wont mention my name but you know who i am! '' ''-xoxo'' SupremaH <3 I can't believe I just noticed this message today. I already updated ... You would know ''A.A'' .. LOL ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 12:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User blog:Luna-daughter of Artemis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:23, December 3, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 17:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you would like someone to show you around. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Story Yeah, I've read it and it seems great so far. Keep it up! Instead of a blog, however, you might want to consider making a page to post your story. That's normally how we do it here. It's your choice though. Kakki10 18:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) To create a story, you just click the "add page" button. Then give it a name, click the format, and create! This button can be found on the main page of this website. I don't know why it's not everywhere, but it's definitely on there. Kakki10 11:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep, exactly. P.S. You can sign your username at the end of anything (mostly used for talk pages) by typing in a "~ ~ ~ ~" without the quotation marks and without the spaces. It just helps out a bit so people know who said what. Kakki10 21:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice story! Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice story! Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again! Hi Luna!It's me,Artemis.Nice story!I really like it.Can you read my story?It's called Beautiful Artemis Rivera-A Destiny.Oh,and when your done,could you tell me some changes I could make?Thanks!BeautifulArtemis 12:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yeah,I know it's weird,but it's just a story.XDBeautifulArtemis 05:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's two actaully. The one I used was Lunaii and the other one people sometimes use is eLouai (the link won't work, sorry) Hazelcats DoH HoO 11:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Right click the avatar and click Save Picture As. Elouai is the one with the full body, and do the same thing to save the picture.Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, where do you make the avatars on your user page? I noticed another user made one.... Hazelcats DoH HoO 15:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hazelcats DoH HoO 04:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi!!! your stories are really great pls. keep writing May I ask? Hi Luna this is karikamiya may I ask?how did you create the avatar?Karikamiya 11:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) put a link put a link on it !! highlight the word then click the link button its found in the text appearance then a box will appear write on the target page the name of the page you want and write in the text to display what you want to be displayedKarikamiya 11:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your story=Awesome!!!!!!!!! I just finished reading your story and I think that it's awesome and that it was worthwhile reading. I have to say that Raina Archer is my favourite character, because my favourite God is Apollo. Maybe you should put two seperate polls at the bottom. One where people vote for their favourite character and one where people vote for a whole series to be made by you, using the characters you have and maybe even new ones Moodle 13:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC)! Your Story your story is great as always please continue writingKarikamiya 10:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I just read the new chapter!!!! It was awesome!!!! Even though I'm a boy, I was a bit disappointed that the girls lost the canoe race!!! I'm really excited tor read about the capture the flag chapter that's going to come!!! Moodle 13:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice job so far on the story. Can't wait to read more. Keep it up! Kakki10 17:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas~! Merry Christmas (or whatever it is that you celebrate)~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 08:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) merry whateverholidayyoucelebratemas! on response to your questions, the avatars are made using the full body makers on elouli.com. your story seems to be old, yet new. i think that most people here (not on purpose of course) follow the plot sequences that Riordan took in PJO, however you, like not many others, are entering a time period not before PJO, and not after HoO (Heroes of Olympius) this is almost completly unexplored ground because we dont know the time lapse in between the series. if you do, then I didnt catch it when i read the books. keep up the good work- AuRon The DrakeSPQR 04:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank you for letting me know when you add chapters in your story pls read mine if you have time Demetra Collins -Start Maligayang Pasko kahit na late na! Karikamiya 09:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate Drat l was on vacation and forgot to wish everyone Merry Christmas, so Merry Christmas! Moodle 13:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I read the new chapters of your story! It surprised me that Luna had so much power as to face Thalia, who has Aegis, the shield with Medusa's head on it! In the PJO books, all the campers were afraid of it, even Percy (a bit!)! you're makeing the story interesting, and moveing it along. you also have a way to make to talking interesting without taking to long to describe or having boring conversations. keep on rocking like a hurricane AuRon The DrakeSPQR 23:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too! I wish you a Happy New Year in advance too!!!! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 14:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Nice siggy! daughter of u know thing under ur photo in the wiki how it say's daughter of a rtemis and cayden silver i want to that.only my dad is Dr.Isaac Moon its Arnolds not Adams Macky Arnolds by the way not Adam anyway here's the link... elouai Raina Archer Can I use Raina Archer (if you say yes, she'll only be briefly mentioned) in the part (in my story Dawn of Truth) where Alex is introduced to his siblings? Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 20:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 20:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Where have you been?? I haven't heard from you for so long!!! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 20:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) My link to my fan fic it's only 1 chapter long but i might be adding more chapters but could you add sections to my fan fic for my disclaimer and for the chapters? Please please please.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsumi_Tanake My story My link to my fan fic it's only 1 chapter long but i might be adding more chapters but could you add sections to my fan fic for my disclaimer and for the chapters? Please please please. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsumi_Tanake TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Fan fics I already read your fan fic it was pretty good. what did you think of mine? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 15:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool Story Hey I read the rest of ur story on this it is really good I like it. On the Percy Jackson wikia u only like have 3 chapters I think and on this 1 u have 10 more! :)-Alexandria Jefferson Just Wondering . . . Hi, I'm typing a story in , and I was wondering if you could come rate it. Great! Thx! It is under Maiden of Magic , you can search it. PiperMclean 19:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Permission Hello Luna, This is just a request for permission to categorize (add categories to) the pages you have created as per User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. A simple yes or no will suffice. Thanks! Matortheeternal 01:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Ok, I started working on chapter four, but things got out of hand and it ended up being so long that i just decided to cut it in half. So Ch 4 & 5 are finished. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 07:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And 6 & 7. I think the story right now is maybe past the half way point. I'm pretty sure the story will be between 16-18 chapters long. only time will tell. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) New chapter It was great!! I can't wait for the quest for Artemis! It's so epic!!!! I felt kinda sorry for Emily and kind of not 'cause children of Aphrodite aren't one of my all time favourites. When you described her I was somewhere caught between the thoughts, HAHAHAHAHA and I feel bad for her. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 20:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I like the story. I think her powers are pretty cool (the ability to summon weapons) and how she thought of the plan to defeat the chimera. Also, taking the concept of 'gods existing in more than one place' was a stroke of genius. Quick thing, Ch 11 and 15 have side scrolling sections of text that normally happen when hitting tab on microsoft word. Just letting you know. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Correction hi Agnes1 Long-time-no-see....I'd like to correct you in chapter nine, the Stoll brothers are not twins. Travis is taller and older thatn Connor. Please don't feel offended. And by the way, I really like your story. Please do not be dicouraged to write more. FIONAg.A 06:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Proof hello....me again... please look in Wikipedia....in the Percy Jackson series characters...under the demigods...thank you....FIONAg.A 06:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Proof part two hello this is the poof from Wikipedia....:Travis Stoll: One of the children of Hermes. He and his brother become the new counselors of cabin 11 after Luke went to Kronos. Travis is the older brother of Connor Stoll. Both are known to be crafty and mischievous. Percy finds it ironic that their last name is Stoll, like the word 'stole'. His and his brother's shenanigans incapacitated a member of Artemis's Huntresses, which enabled Percy to join the quest of The Titan's Curse.6 He and his brother have a larger role in The Last Olympian and both survive.7 ............. hehehehehe...please don't feel offended...and for you to know, not that I'm boasting or anything I can read the series in just two days...and that includes the Demigod Files and the Ultimate guide....FIONAg.A 07:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Don't worry. I can be really too acute sometimes. But many overlook the fact that both are not twins. And I really like the story. Can I mantion some of your charatcers in my up coming story. I'm not a good maker of characters you know. Its not that I hate Philippines I live at Caloocan Manila Philippines its just that I'm an adventurer I want to travel the world. And I like your stories, Please continue writting themKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Your story Wow. It's really coming along. I love the plot so far with the two giants. Very creative. Keep it up! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 14:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Finale I just finished the last chapter of my Fastest Hero Alive series. I like how it turned out and I might write more if i get any new ideas. thank you for all the comments. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins I'm writing a prequel story for my character. I won't update as much as my other one and I'm going to plan out more than a chapter ahead. Two Chapters are up and maybe a third depending if i hear from another author that asked to cameo. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Finale Well, the last chapter is up. I knew I said this series would be half as long as my other one, but I can't seem to write short stories because this one is about 16 chapters, still not as long as my other one. I hope you like it and thank you for reading. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I read it!! HI! I love your story so far! thx so much for letting me know! I did a little myself on my story so if you don't mind . . . anyway , keep up the awesome work! link: Maiden of Magic PiperMclean 21:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Fan Fic ﻿ Nice Fan Fic it's really good! :)Alexandria daughter of aphrodite 21:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Alexandria Jefferson﻿ Cover Hey, <3 ur story, but i wanted to know how u made that awesome cover?! Im trying to make some of my own and im sucking at it at the moment. :) Fan'o'Stuff was Here 06:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello. Rainmask15 15:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: The Lost QuiverSallyPersonEdit After about 2 weeks, I am getting back to work on my latest story. I'm really trying to go all out on this one as I'm going to try and make this the first part of a series. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC)